My Little Angel
by StrawberryPantera
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are angels and the rowdyruff boys are demons I suck on summaries Rated T but Rated M in the future okay
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey It's me and I decided that I wanted to make another fanfic and don't worry I'm gonna update High School SUCKS! Tomorrow ok anyways let's begin with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

Unknown POV

"So when are we gonna take them" A blonde haired Boy asked

"Soon" a man around His late 40s said "You just have to wait"

"I'm getting Tired of Fucking waiting" a black haired boy yelled "Why can't we just take them now!"

"It's not time yet" the man said "We have to wait until there fully transformed"

"But, what if they don't" a Red haired boy said "What if they don't get their powers"

"Oh they will" he said "we just have to be patient"

3 MONTH LATER

Buttercup's POV

"Beep beeep beeeep beeeeeep! Beeeeeeeee-" the alarm clock stopped as my fist crushed it. I groaned and got out of bed before we go on let me introduce myself.

My name is Buttercup Alexis Angel and I have two sisters, Blossom Diana Angel, and Bubbles Cristina Angel. I'm half angel and mortal, my mom's an angel and my dad's a mortal. I have Jet black hair and lime green eyes; I have Big C-cups, and great curves. Blossom has cherry red hair and strawberry pink eyes; she has Big B-cups, and great curves. Then, Bubbles she has golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, big B-cups, and great curves.

I went in the bathroom and look in the mirror. I had a halo on my head and big white wings...WAIT since when do I have wings and a halo on my head.

"Mom" I screamed "Come Up here quick"

"What's the matter..." she said before she looked at me surprised "You finally fully transformed"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"It means that your finally an angel' she said with a smile "well half"

"So does that mean I have powers?"

"Yeah but we don't know what your powers are yet"

"Cool" I say while taking my hoodie off (She fell asleep with her hoodie)

My Mom gasped

"What?" I asked "oh shit" I say as I look at my hair that wasn't black any more it was white

"Your hair" she said with a worried face "Only the chosen angel when transformed has white hair this can't be"

"Is this a bad thing or a good thing" I asked

"It's bad" she said "they'll be after you"

"Who's gonna be after me" I say getting a little scared

"The Demons" she whispered

Then I heard a loud 'Thud" Downstairs

"There here" she said "Get your sisters and hide she said with a worried "I love you... She said tell your sisters I love them to"

"Why what's going on" I say really scared

"Go" she said going downstairs

I ran into Bubbles room and grabbed her arm

"Hey Buttercup what's going on" she said confused

"No times for questions just follow me" I say

We went into Blossom room "come on Blossom" I say

"Why" she said

"Just follow me"

We went into my parent's room and hide in the closet.

"Why are we in a closet" Bubbles asked

"I'll explain later" I said "Just be quiet"

We heard footsteps coming closer and closer all of the sudden the door flung open three very big men grabbed us.

"Hey let me go" I say as me and my sister's struggle in their grip.

They dragged us downstairs where I saw my dad on floor in a pool of blood and my mom on her knee's while two men hold her down.

Then a man with Silver hair and pitch black eyes walked in hold a really sharp knife he walked up to bubbles and put the knife on her check.

"Well well" he said "I guess you couldn't save your precious little girls"

"Leave them out of it" my mom said

"Oh don't worry I won't kill them after all their my sons future mates instead I'll kill you" he said with an evil smile

"Mom what is talking about?" I asked

"Girls whatever happens don't let them take you hear me don't let them talk you" she said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well well guess your little daughter-mother talk is over" he said while walking up to my mother and putting the knife on her neck

Everything was going in slow motion Bubbles was crying, Blossom was yelling, everything was like hell. He put the knife on her and slit it.

"MOMMMMM!"

**Well I guess is over review if you want me to update and follow me on twitter ButtercupXSwagg I won't update if i don't get at least 5 Reviews okay.**

**BYE!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys I'm Going To Be Re-writing This Story Don't Worry It's Gonna Be The Same Just Make It Better and Longer And Change A Few Things. So Yeah:) Bye 


	3. Sandy cheeks

Hey guys it's me Bless, sorry that I haven't been updating my story's in a while. I am currently hiding under my blanket because of Sandy. The wind is blowing really hard and it's raining hard too. But don't worry I'll live or at least I think it will. The good thing is that there's no school! So yeah I was just thinking to delete all of my story's and start new, so it's up to you guys not me because I'm writing for you guys so I want to know what you guys think. So, yeah it's blowing really hard outside so wish me good luck with Sandy bye:)


	4. Help!

Hi my peeps! I'm sorry this isn't an update but I need help. I entered a contest to win One direction tickets and I need your help to win all you have to do is click this link every 24 hours and that's it just click on it thats all I'm asking for. The link will be on my profile!:)


End file.
